chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Tartarek
Tarterek is an OverWorld creature resembling a turtle walking upright. Character Origins Tartarek lives in Kiru City where he serves the OverWorld as both sage and strategist. But this doesn’t mean that Tartarek is one to shrink from battle. Despite the fact that age is beginning to take its toll on him, this courageous elder of the OverWorld can always be found in the center of the action whenever he’s needed. In addition to his powerful Attacks, his Mugical abilities are also an invaluable asset on the battlefield. During the M'arrillian invasion he fought to protect the Riverlands. Despite his valiant efforts, he was brainwashed by Erak'tabb and sent to Jus'hebban for interrogation. He was then sent back to spy on the Tribal Alliance. The Mugic; Carnivore's Keening, was created by Overworld Muges specifically to help him protect the Riverlands, although he failed, the Mugic is still a symbol of Tartarek's courage and loyalty, and a valuable asset in battle. Appearance Looking at Tartarek, it is obvious why he is counted as one of the OverWorld Heroes. He emanates Courage, Wisdom and tranquility. His skin is hard and leathery, and he carries a great shell on his back, which provides protection in battle. During The M'arrillian invasion he wore a blue robe with a hood. Connections, Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Tartarek is a loyal advisor to Maxxor and all of the OverWorlders. He may be well aquainted with the human Tartawrecker. During the final part of the M'arrillian invasion he was forced into becoming loyal to the M'arrillians. TV Show Card Owners #Tom Majors #Tartareker *Used only Tartereks in a 6v6 battle in Trading Cards. *Battled Kaz With a Tarterek PSI overloader in Last Stand (Part Two). Breakdown Appearances * Trading Cards His card appears in the episode; in a battle between Tom and Tartarwrecker. * Scavenger Scan When Peyton is trying to scan him but can't find him (despite standing on him, thinking he was a rock). * Last Stand Part 2 Najarin suspected Tartarek of being a traitor. To prove it, Kaz had to battle Tartawrecker in Tartarek's Tower to confirm Najarin's suspicions. During the battle, Kaz found the evidence that proved Tartarek traitorous. It turned out that Tartarek was under the M'arrillians' mind control. Strategies the original Tartarek can be best placed in the middle or back row due to his low energy. However, his courage and wisdom are through the roof, making him a very important creature in a discipline based deck. The Ring of Na’arin can help boost his energy so that he can be placed high if wished. Tartarek PSI is an in improvement on everything the original Tartarek has. His already high courage and wisdom are slightly higher, and his energy has a base 65, making him fit for the front line. This Tartarek also has access to fire and earth attacks, something that the original Tartarek lacked. With his special ability, he is perfect against M'arrillian Decks, as he can effortlessly destroy Rath'tab, both Fal'makins, and even Aa'une's Avatar form. Trivia *In the show he has the ability to switch places with the creature next to him. Like in Over Under Rent Asunder where he switched places with Heptadd. This appears to be similar to the Defender ability in the card game. *Tartarek is the only brainwashed creature that can use his regular abilities while brainwashed, meaning the Mugic cards Deep Dirge and Minion's Freesong have no effect on him. *He can defeat Rath'tab, Aa'une the Oligarch (Avatar), and, potentially, Ritzu'dag (depending on its Scanned Disciplines) without using Attacks or Mugic Counters simply by activating his second ability (as these chieftans can each have 100 or more wisdom from their stats and/or abilities). *He is the only non-M'arrillian Creature that has an ability which allows him to discard Mugic cards to destroy Creatures. This ability is the inverse of Fal'makin's, which allows the player to discard two Mugics to destroy a Creature with 0 Wisdom. **Though Tomugar does has an ability that involves discarding a mugic, this is his brainwashed ability. Therefore, Tartarek is the only non-M'arrillian creature whose regular abilities call for you to discard a mugic. See also *The Riverlands *Erak'tabb Category:OverWorld Heroes Category:OverWorlders Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:Dawn of Perim Category:Creatures with 1 Mugic Counter Category:Rare Creatures Category:Tom's Creatures Category:Beyond the Doors Category:Ultra Rare Cards Category:Overworld Minions Category:Creatures With 2 Elements Category:Creatures With Fire Category:Creatures With Earth Category:Creatures with 2 Mugic Counters Category:Creatures Category:Brainwashed Notes and References